Nonny
This guppy could be bred by selecting an earth to mate with an air hydrid. "Are you sure dynamite is dangerous when catching a mouse?" (Nonny, questioning from a mouse hole) Nonny is a brainy, cautious, and overly calm boy Guppy. He's more likely to comment on the action than get swept up in it, often using an advanced vocabulary for his age. Physical activities make Nonny a little unsure of himself, (he'd rather define "basketball" than play it). Even so, Nonny has a persevering spirit. His willingness to keep trying, combined with encouragement from his friends, often leads him to triumph in the end. Nonny loves to read books and eat pickle-and-cheese sandwiches. Nonny's nickname is Nonners, although nobody calls him that but Deema. He might have feelings for Oona. Appearances Nonny has appeared in every episode of Bubble Guppies ''so far. His first appearance was in "Call a Clambulance!" Looks Nonny has peach skin, orange hair, and green eyes. He wears blue scuba goggles known to be as glasses, and his tail is light green with dark green stripes. Trivia *It is revealed in "Can You Dig It?", that Nonny is allergic to dirt. *Along with Deema, Nonny makes the most lunch jokes. *In "Fisketball," Nonny couldn't catch a ball properly. *Out of all the Guppies, Nonny and Oona have sung the least songs (in all the other songs he has appeared in, he usually sang backup), but he did get his own song near the end of "Can You Dig It?" *Nonny is shown to smile the least out of the guppies during episodes. *Nonny's favorite color is orange. *So far in Season Two, Nonny has made all the lunch jokes. **Strangely enough, nearly all of them have to do with macaroni and cheese. *Nonny has never said hello to the viewers upon entering the classroom so far. He's always seen sitting down when Mr. Grouper arrives. He only waves to the viewers. *Nonny, is thought to be the smartest Guppy in the class. *Nonny is the only guppy with green eyes. **Likewise, he is also the only guppy with orange hair. *His best friend is Gil. *Nonny, on Halloween, was often dressed like a vampire and in the "Spooky!" song, he is wearing sharp vampire teeth. *Although on occasion Nonny smiles in Season One, he rarely smiles in Season Two. *Nonny has been the main character in only two episodes, "Ducks in a Row!" and "Boy Meets Squirrel") making him the character that has been the main character in the least amount of episodes. He was also the main character with his best friend, Gil, in the episode, "Fishketball!" and with Bubble Puppy in the episode, "Can You Dig It? " *In, "Tooth on the Looth!" at the end of the pop song, Molly says to Nonny, "I just wanna see you smile," but Nonny actually shakes his head, "no". Nonny then looks at the Bubble Guppies that are smiling above him, causing him to finally smile. 'Facebook Poll''' On November 10, 2011. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Guppy is your kid most like?" The results, Nonny is in fifth place with 52 votes, and 40 votes ahead of sixth/last place, Goby On January 24, 2012. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Bubble Guppies character would you name your kid after?". The results, Nonny is in fourth place with 29 votes, and 11 votes ahead of fifth place, Oona Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males